


i hope you feel explosions too

by any_open_eye



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, but it's snake so it sucks, post tanker incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/any_open_eye/pseuds/any_open_eye
Summary: Living in such close proximity to Dave means naturally falling into his schedule. Hal eats, he sleeps, he works up a sweat clearing snow from the walkway outside. He doesn’t know if it’s the boredom or the balanced diet and exercise, but he's begun to crave Dave’s touch the same way he craves caffeine. His skin is an addictive substance and Hal can’t get enough.(Snake and Otacon shacked up in the wilderness, philanthropy era)
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	i hope you feel explosions too

**Author's Note:**

> Rolling up to the fandom 20 years late with Starbucks. This is way fluffier than I usually go...but these nerds. I can't resist. Kojima's dialogue is so earnest that I can't help being a little cheesy.

It’s cold. They’re snowed in with nothing but a wood-burning stove and a closet full of musty old blankets. This far north the winters go on forever. They’ve dragged the shitty, lopsided mattress out into the main room in front of the fire. The bedroom is too cold, the old wooden frame too rickety to take the punishment they put it through. 

Snake’s hands are big enough to pin both of Otacon’s wrists in one rough palm, his thrusts hard enough to jolt Otacon’s body to the edge of the mattress, until his neck and shoulders are suspended in the air, and the only thing keeping him upright is Snake’s grip. 

He fights--he always does--until his muscles scream. But it doesn’t matter. Snake is a machine, a perfect predator, and Otacon can do nothing to escape him. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he growls against Otacon’s neck, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Otacon’s cheek. “Had enough yet?” 

Otacon shakes his head no, even as he yanks against Snake’s grip. His whole world has narrowed down to this room, shadows lapping over the walls, Snake looming huge in his vision. He feels hunted, caught, kept, and he loves it. Eventually exhaustion will overtake him, his stamina maybe a tenth of what Snake’s is, and he’ll go limp, fully submit to the hands manipulating him. Pushed down against the mattress, Snake’s thrusts slow and deep, his hand buried in Otacon’s hair. Snake’s mastery over his body rivals Otacon’s on the net--he knows exactly what commands to execute to elicit the right response. 

“Come on.” Snake’s voice shakes against his ear. “Does that feel good?” 

The angle is just right and Otacon sobs, hips twisting against the sheets. His thighs tremble and he covers his face with his hands, hyper-aware that Snake is above him, watching him fall to pieces. 

“Look at me.” 

Otacon shakes his head. No, it’s too much. Snake is so deep inside him, he can’t look at his face. 

“Look at me,” Snake growls. “Or I’ll fucking kill you.” 

Arousal shoots hot and humiliating through Otacon’s belly. He drops his hands and meets Snake’s gaze, brutal in the firelight. A single slick finger rubs the head of his cock, and he’s gone, done, arching his back and coming with a low, desperate cry. 

He is shaking too hard to do anything besides lie there, limp and overstimulated, as Snake moves above him, finishing with a soft grunt. He rolls them both to their sides, and finally Hal lets all the fight go out of him. He submits gladly to Dave’s touch, kissing him deep and slow and satisfied. 

Fingers move through his sweaty hair. “Was that too much there at the end?” 

“Hmm?” Hal blinks his eyes open. 

Dave is frowning. “The ‘i’ll kill you’ shit. I shouldn’t have said that, right? It was weird.” 

“Mm...no, I liked it,” Hal admits, worming close, running his hands over the slick muscles of Dave’s back. God, he loves touching him. His whole body is aglow, singing with the hard use. It’s predictable biology--the chemical euphoria of oxytocin and dopamine--but that doesn’t mean it’s any less intoxicating. “I know you won’t actually kill me. At least...not for not looking at you while I come.” 

Dave laughs softly. Hal doesn’t know if it’s out of kink or trauma, but Dave has a tendency to become Solid Snake in bed the same way he does in battle. It’s probably something they should evaluate, but admittedly he’s been slow to bring it up, since it gets Hal off like nothing ever has. 

There _are_ times when that falls away, however. Very early in the morning, or very late at night, when the fire has burned down and they’re both unwilling to get out into the cold to rebuild it. When they stay close and make the sort of slow, sleepy love that Hal would never have imagined he’d be destined for. Especially not with a super soldier with a body like a Roman god. 

Living in such close proximity to Dave means naturally falling into his schedule. He eats, he sleeps, he works up a sweat clearing snow from the walkway outside. He doesn’t know if it’s the boredom or the balanced diet and exercise, but he’s the horniest he’s ever been in his life. And it isn’t just orgasms; it isn’t like being sixteen and just absolutely desperate to get off. He craves Dave’s touch the same way he craves caffeine. His skin is an addictive substance and Hal can’t get enough. 

“You’re like a heater,” Hal says fuzzily, his back to Dave’s broad chest, front facing the stove. He’ll get too stuffy if he tries to sleep this way, but right now it feels amazing. They’re on the run from their own government, wanted war criminals, and somehow he is the most secure he has ever felt in his life. 

“I always run hot,” Dave says against his shoulder. “Could be the nanomachines.” 

Hal reaches a hand out toward the stove, watching the flames between the gaps in his fingers. “Did you ever think we’d end up like this?” 

“Like what, terrorists?” 

“No, like…” He drags his heel up Dave’s calf. 

“Figured we might, yeah.” 

“Really?” Hal rolls until he can see the curve of Dave’s smile. “What, you thought I wouldn’t be able to resist you? Narcissist.” 

Dave’s hand tightens around his waist. “Hey, you resisted me for a good year and a half.” 

Hal laughs into the pillow. “I sucked your dick within a week!” 

“That doesn’t count, we were drunk.” 

“God, we really were.” 

They’d been three days out from Shadow Moses, in a cottage under the edge of a cliff, halfway to Anchorage. They were waiting for a radio signal, waiting for contact with anyone. Snake had disappeared a few hours before dusk, returning with military rations and half a litre of moonshine. When Hal asked where it had come from, he just grunted. Hal imagined there must be a trading post nearby, although he wouldn’t have any trouble believing that Snake had just summoned it out of the air through sheer will. He was totally enamored by Snake at that point, completely in awe. 

He’d been hoping that Snake opening up to him about his name might mean they were friends, or at least well on their way. But Snake fell into a grim silence, staring at the skyline and proceeding to drink himself half-unconscious. Hal drank with him. There wasn’t anything else to do. 

And when he ended up on his knees with Snake’s fingers in his hair, both of them too drunk to do anything more than trade sloppy blowjobs, it just felt like necessity. Inevitability. Gravity. Snake was strong and impressive, a hero, and Hal gave himself to him without any hesitation. He was rough and relentless, and it felt good. Felt simple in a way sex never had for him. 

Fucking Snake has become more complicated, but it’s still good. 

“Does this happen to you often? Drunkenly sleeping with fellow soldiers?” 

“You aren’t a soldier.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Dave’s eyes flick up toward the ceiling. “Define ‘often’.” 

“More than twice.” 

“Yes, then. But I never shacked up with any of them in the Wisconsin wilderness.” He moves his hips and Hal feels him, hard and hot against his thigh.

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me.” 

Dave’s hand parts Hal’s thighs, two fingers sliding easily inside him where he’s still wet and loose from the last time. “You can take it.” 

“Mm…fine.” He sighs, faux-exasperated. “If you insist.” 

“Yeah?” Dave’s breathing has changed perceptibly. 

Hal squeezes his eyes shut. “Yeah, just…not too fast. Ahhh…Snake…” His toes curl as Dave fills him up, so fucking deep, mouthing against the back of his neck. He doesn’t know if he can come again—Snake’s refractory period is almost nonexistent, but Hal is still human, dammit. Still, it feels good. Safe. He’s let this man have him in ways no one ever has, let him see him at all his worst moments. And Snake hasn’t run away. He hasn’t given up on him or told him he needs too much. 

“Otacon…” 

Sometimes Hal worries that he has just fallen into his usual pattern with Snake. Finding someone who needs the same way he does, who craves, and letting them vent that need out on him. Even if it isn’t him that they want. It’s what Julie did when his father wasn’t around, and it’s what Sniper Wolf did those few cold nights she came to him in Shadow Moses. He doesn’t even know if she knew his name. If Snake was here with someone else, anyone else, would the same thing have happened? If Meryl had been the IT expert instead of Hal, would she be the one in Snake’s arms right now? 

Hal doesn’t know the answer. Maybe he’s fooling himself, but the way that Snake strokes through Hal’s hair, the drag of his fingertips over the lines of his ribs, the ridge of his hip bone, as if he’s memorizing the feel of him…it makes Hal think that it can’t possibly just be convenience. There must be something about his body that Snake finds arousing, or else he wouldn’t spend so much time with his hands all over it. He wouldn’t have bothered to work out the spots to scratch between Hal’s shoulder blades to make him arch his back, or how sensitive his neck is, or just the right way to play with his dick to get him off hard and fast. 

“Please…” Hal digs his nails into Snake’s arm. “Please.” He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. To come, to stop, for it to go on forever. “Snake--.” 

A hard, stinging bite to the soft pressure point beneath Hal’s ear. He gasps. In front of him, the fire pops and sparks. It’s a long while til morning.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Explosions" by Rationale. Actually, the whole High Hopes EP is deeply snotacon.


End file.
